User blog:Yanks28/Seddie vs. Creddie: A look back on Season 3 "Creddie" episodes
''*Warning: Not a blog for Creddiers*'' The other day, I was on the Seddie page reading comments and someone made a comment that made me think a little. Someone said that Dan originally wanted Carly to kiss Freddie in iSpeed Date. A lot of Seddiers are speculating the reason he didn't have her kiss him was that it would show that Carly may be starting to develop feelings for Freddie. He didn't want people to think that because it would ruin his plans in the future; in other words, getting Seddie together. I think the sole purpose for the dance in iSpeed Date, was to show that *Sam* may have been jealous of Carly dancing with Freddie. Before, you could argue that it could be for both Seddie and Creddie. But now, since Sam and Freddie are dating, I think iSD was only for Seddie and not Creddie. It showed that Sam may be falling for "the nub". In iSaved Your Life, people always assumed it was just a Creddie episode, but now I think it was mainly made for Seddie. The only reason Carly liked Freddie was because he saved her life. Carly never really liked him. In the extended version of the episode, they kissed 6 times! That is way too many for one episode. It portrayed their relationship as a not very functional one and they never had any small, sweet moments, like real couples do. And Freddie didn't seem to be enjoying himself too much, especially towards the end. Carly initiated every kiss. Freddie just stood there and kissed her. At the end, he pulled away two times! This shows that Freddie may be getting over Carly. The last time Freddie really made a move on Carly was back during iSD. During the episode, Sam seemed a little jealous. Dan said he was going to make her super jealous, but decided it was too early to do that. Sam was the one that convinced Freddie to break up with Carly. She told him Carly wasn't in love with him, she was in love with what he did. And he believed her. He broke up with her on his own. He realized that Sam was right. And so did Carly. In the past, Freddie would have blown her off and kept dating Carly. After they broke up, he told her that when the hero thing wore off, and if she still wanted to be his girlfriend, he would be "siked" about it. He hasn't made one move on her or tell her he "loved" her since then. And Carly nor Freddie never brought up the hero thing again. This is why I think that iSD and iSYL were soley for the purpose of Seddie; to build up their relationship. If Carly brought the hero thing right before iOMG, I think there is a good chance Freddie might have turned her down. But Carly would never bring that up again because it is obvious she doesn't like him. In iLMM, when a girl said that Freddie was hot, Carly said "let's not get carried away here". Sam didn't say a word. Usually, she would take that opportunity to laugh in that girl's face, but she stayed silent. And Carly does not appear jealous at all when Sam and Freddie are dating. She was also the one to set them up in the first place and said it was "awesome" that Sam kissed Freddie. So I believe everything leading up to this point, was soley to build the relationship between Sam and Freddie. Category:Blog posts